IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 'Thyro Alfaro: Pure Heart (under IBC Records on February 22, 2014)' #Open Your Eyes (NM) (original R&B ballad song) (composed by Raffy Calicdan and Thyro Alfaro) #Hindi Magbabago (R&B) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Bakit Ako (original R&B ballad song) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #The Lonely Streets (original hip-hop and R&B single) (DJ Yoshitaka) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #Lupa (R&B ballad) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #Pure Heart (original R&B song) (composed by Raffy Calicdan) #What Might Have Been (Lou Pardini) (pop jazz) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #Ako'y Damdamin (original R&B ballad song) (composed by Amber Davis) # Hard to Say I'm Sorry (Az Yet) (R&B ballad) (composed by Jay Durias) #Anak (R&B ballad) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #Yo, Excuse Me Miss (R&B pop) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Labing Isang Numero (original R&B song) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) 1:43 songs #Fool Again (composed by Freddie Saturno) - 1:43 #Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (composd by Murys Ramirez) - The Lover's Melody #Reason for Breathing (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - 1:43 #I Just Can't Let Go (Ambrosia) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - The Lover's Melody 'Marlo Mortel (under IBC Records on June 3, 2014)' #No Such Thing (John Mayer) (original alternative rock) (composed by Kean Cipriano) (music video released on June 3, 2014) #Huwag Na Lang Kaya (original acoustic) (composed by Medwin Marfil) #Sa Puso Ko (True Faith) (original folk rock-alternative rock) (composed by Medwin Marfil) (music video) #Your Body Is a Wonderland (pop rock and country pop) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #No Touch (Juan dela Cruz) (composed by MJ Magno) #You and Me (Firehouse) (alternative rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Bed of Roces (rock) (composed by Rico Blanco) (music video, the video also features Marlo's on-screen partner Janella Salvador) #Honey (Tito Mina) (original acoustic rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Magkita Na Tayo (original rock) (written by Christian Martinez) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Photograph (Ariel Rivera) (original soft rock) (composed by Medwin Marfil) (music video, the video also features Marlo's on-screen partner Janella Salvador) Theme song #Smile - Uncle Kracker 'Jenine Desiderio: Ikaw Lamang Ang Mahalaga (under IBC Records on March 22, 2014)' #Ikaw Lamang Ang Mahalaga (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Of All the Things (acosutic love song) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Love Is All That Matters (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Bakit Hindi Ako (original acoustic love song) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #A Reason To Believe (original ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Nariyan Pa Rin (original OPM) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #I Want You To Be There (original acoustic love song) (composed by Jamie Rivera) #Ano'ng Pangalan Mo (original acoustic love song) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I'm Sorry (original love song) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) #Even If It Takes A Lifetime (original ballad) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) 'Cayleen Villamor: Dreams Come True (under IBC Records on March 28, 2014)' #You Light Up My Life (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Katulad Ng Sa Akin (Tootsie Guevara) (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Falling Your Love (original ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) #Sana'y Maghintay (original ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I'll Never Love This Way Again (ballad) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Sabihin Ko Na (original song) (synthpop and dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) #In My Life (Sarah Geronimo) (OPM ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Laging Ikaw Lamang (original OPM ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #So in Love (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #I Will Love Again (original pop ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #When You Wish Upon a Star (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) 'Veejay Aragon: Simple Lang (under IBC Records on March 28, 2014)' #Simple Lang (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (alternative rock) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (music video) #Gusto Ay Ikaw (original song) (original alternative rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) (music video) #Gaya ng Dati (alternative rock and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #I Will Be Here (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (alternative pop rock) (composed by Arnel Pineda) (music video) #Can't Find No Reason (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Maniwala Ka Sa Akin (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #Buong Buhay Ko (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Bamboo) #You And I Should Be Forever (original song) (pop rock-alternative rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My Gee (under IBC Records on March 29, 2014)' #Oh My Gee (Taglish original song) (dance craze tunes and on the music video feature Salvador is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers and intercut with scenes from Janella: A Princess Girl) (composed by Marcus Davis) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) #Safe in the Arms of Love (covered love song) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Open Arms (soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sa Pangarap na Lang (original Tagalog love song) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (soft rock, soulful ballad and porn groove) #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with a pop OPM contributed ballad of soul, quiet storm and Latin pop utilizes the piano and acoustic guitar) (composed by Freddie Saturno (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) #Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (dance craze withthe looped guitar riff folk rock, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composed by Lito Camo) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Jerome Ponce) #Before I Fall in Love (covered ballad) (ballad, music video is she playing with a laptop) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Jerome Ponce) #P.S. I Love You (Taglish original song) (catchy original up-tempo feel-good song with the country pop) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) #Yakap (Charice) (covered acoustic guitar OPM love song, the music video for Salvador was directed by Lyle Sacris) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video, also featuring on-screen parner Jerome Ponce) #Tonight I Celebrate My Love (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Only You (original pop-quiet storm love song) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #I Love You Girl (Taglish original dance craze obviously primed to be a smash: a teen-po and fizzy disco-pop fodder relying on glossy production) (composed by Andrei Dioniso) (music video, also featuring on-screen parner Kiko Estrada) 'Ronald Humarang: Ronald (under IBC Records on March 30, 2014)' #I Could Not Ask For More (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Naaalala Ka (APO Hiking Society) (composed by Jim Paredes) #Life Is a Highway (original song) (alternative rock and hard rock) (composed by Jay-R Siaboc) #I'll Be Your Friend (original soft rock) (composed Jonathan Manalo) #Maghintay Ka (original alternative rock) (composed by Ely Buendia) #All I Need (Jack Wagner) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Makita Kang Muli (composed by Arnel Pineda) #Separate Live (pop rock with Latin pop influences) (composed by MJ Magno) - feat. Janella Salvador #Di Na Natuto (alternative rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #The One You Love (original alternarive rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Anne Bernardo: Somewhere in My Heart (under IBC Records on March 31, 2014)' #Somewhere in My Heart (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Never Gonna Let You Go (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Sa Aking Bituin (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Zsa Zsa Padilla) #Someone I Love Me (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Car Wash (Christina Aguilera) (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Elmo Magalona #Kapiling Kita (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (written by Marcus Davis) #Nag-iisang Pangarap (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Tanging Ako (composed by Louie Ocampo) #I Do (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Pusong Pag-Ibig (composed by Louie Ocampo) #True Love (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) 'Khalil Ramos: Imtimate Love (under IBC Records on April 1, 2014)' #Huwag Mong Pipigilin Ang Puso (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Love Again (original song) (NM feat Mr. E) (ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kailan Pa Kaya (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Beautiful (Vic Joseph) (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Kung Akin ng Mundo (soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Saka Mo Sabihin (original song) (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Nasa Iyo Na (original) (ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Happy Go Lucky (original song) (DDR) (dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Bakit Nagkagan'to (original song) (soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #If I Could (original song) (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) 'Pinoy Learns To Rock (PLTR): Tamang Tama (under IBC Records on May 3, 2014)' #She Looks So Perfect (alternative rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Tamang Tama (alternative rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Love Will Keep Us Alive (The Eagles) (soft rock) (composed by Johan Laurens) (music video) #Alab ng Bahay (alternative show) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Breaking My Heart (MLTR) (soft rock) (composed by Carlo Lazerna) (music video) #Paint My Love (soft rock-pop rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Nothing to Lose (MLTR) (pop rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Itang-gala (soft rock-alterantive rock) (composed by Carlo Lazerna) #Sleeping Child (MLTR) (pop rock-soft rock) (composed by Johan Laurens) (music video) #Unang Simula (soft rock) (composed by Johan Laurens) 'Josh Santana: Give Me A Chance (under IBC Records on July 10, 2014)' #Ako'y Magbabalik (original song for soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #You Make Believe (original song for OPM ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Nandito Ako (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Give Me A Chance (pop) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Giliw ng Puso (original song for ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Does This Mean Goodbye (original song) (soft rock with a tender piano introduction and features a strong, melody sung with delicate strength) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kahit Na Malayo Ka (pop) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) #Haplos sa Awit (soft rock-pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Iniibig Kita (acoustic guitar) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #May Minamahal (original song for the ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #When You Had Someone (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Jodi Sta. Maria: Leading Girl (under IBC Records on October 4, 2014)' Leading Girl is the debut studio album by the Filipino comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria, released in the Philippines on October 4, 2014 by IBC Records. It contains eleven track listing including seven covers and six original composition. Jodi becoming a recording artist and comedy actress thru IBC's top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief where she played Maya dela Rosa and the veteran actor Richard Yap as Sir Chief Lim. Since Jodi is the influences of Manila sound, novelty, disco and dance. carrier single Lucky Mom, was released on October 3. The album also featuring collaborations with the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, the rapper Abra, the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador and the veteran actor Richard Yap. She also staged her first major sold out concert entitled Maya dela Rosa: The Comedy Performer on December 11 at the Music Museum. On December 20, 2014, the album was eventually certified gold for selling over 7,500 copies nationwide and Maria appeared on APO Tanghali Na! to receive a Gold Record award. #Leading Girl (original Taglish song) (dance craze) (writen by andrei Dionisio and Jodi Sa. Maria) #Kaba (Tagalog) (covered version) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Have A Good Time (original Taglish song) (dance) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - feat. Abra #Torete (Tagalog) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I Am Sayaw (original song) (dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Janella Salvador #Kung Alam Ko Lang (Toni Daya) (Tagalog song) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Sumayaw, Sumunod (Tagalog) (novelty dance craze) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - feat. Abra #I Swing Mo Ako (Tagalog) (disco craze) (compsoed by Freddie Saturno) #Mr. Disco (Tagalog) (disco craze) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Pagka't Bago Lang Tayo (original song) (written by Dingdong Avanzado) - feat. Dingdong Avanzado #Suddenly (Cliff Richard) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Richard Yap #Lucky Mom (original Taglish song) (dance craze) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) 'Isang Bawat Christmas: An All-Star Christmas Album (under IBC Records on November 30, 2014)' # Isang Bawat Christmas (composed by Freddie Saturno and Dingdong Avanzado) - Lani Misalucha and Dingdong Avanzado # Ngayong Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Lani Misalucha # Pasko Na Sinta Ko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado # Noo'y Pasko Rin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cayleen Villamor # A Christmas Greeting (composed by 1:43 and Myrus Ramirez) - 1:43 # Kahit Hindi Pasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Arvin Ventanilla # Miss Kita Kung Christmas (composed by Christian Martinez) - Marlo Mortel # My Only Christmas Wish (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Janella Salvador # Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Thyro Alfaro # Little Christmas Tree (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Arrabelle Saturno) - Shanne Velasco # What Child Is This (composed by Christian Martinez) - Veejay Aragon # All I Want For Christmas Is You (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador # The Christmas Song (composed by Jose Mari Chan) - Miguel Aguila # Soon It's Christmas (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Anne Benrardo # Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana # Silent Night Na Naman (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Jenine Desiderio Soundtracks from IBC primetime shows # Pasko Nanaman Pare Ko (composed by Ramon Bautista) - Ramon Bautista with Mr. Puppet Ramon (soundtrack album from Sic O'Clock News Naman) # Humanda Ka Sa Pasko (composed by Lito Camo) - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # 12 Days Of Pinoy Krismas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Himig ng Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Tuloy Na Tuloy Pa Rin Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # PaskonAPO - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Lata Ang Aming Tambol - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Merry Christmas and a Happy nAPO Taon! APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Paskong Walang Pera - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Ang Pasko - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sa Mundo - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Sanggol Na Mahiwaga - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) # Pasko Na Sinta Ko, Miss Kita Kung Christmas - APO Hiking Society (from APO Tanghali Na!) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G!, It's Me Janella (under IBC Records on March 20, 2015)' Oh My Super G! is the second studio album by Filipino singer Janella Salvador as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart, released on March 20, 2015 under IBC Records. The album consists of revivals of 5 foreign and 5 OPM classics, as well as three original songs. As for her result, Janella's teen music experimented for adult contemporary pop, rock and dance sound. #One Hello (love song) (Randy Crawford) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Love Me Like The First Time (Brenda K. Starr) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #One More Try (love song) (Kuh Ledesma) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Why Can't It Be? (love song) (OPM classics) (Rannie Raymundo) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #If I Keep My Heart Out of Sight (pop rock-soft rock) (James Taylor) (composed by Christian Martinez) #I Can (OPM classics) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (music video, featuring Marlo Mortel) #If We Fall in Love (folk music-pop rock) (OPM cover) (Yeng Constantino and RJ Jimenez) (composed by Christian Martinez) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Sayaw na Sayaw (original dance craze) (composed by Hazel Faith dela Cruz) (music video) #For All of My Life (love song with folk music) (For Real) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Magic of Love (original feel-good folk-soft rock) (composed by Melchora Malibog) #People Alone (love songwith the elements of folk guitar and pop music) (Randy Crawford) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Here I Am Again (love song) (Rachelle Ann Go) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Dance with Me (original dance craze) (written by Andrei Donisio) (music video, featuring Aljur Abrenica) Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records